rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccelsa
Hiccelsa is the name of the pairing between Queen Elsa of Arendelle from Frozen''Frozen'' and [[Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III'' ]]from ''How to Train Your Dragon. While not as popular as Jelsa or Mericup, this pairing does attract several loyal followers. Relationship Overview Elsa and Hiccup relate to each other in several ways. Both were cast out of their societies because they were different, and both experienced a sense of loneliness from early on in life; Hiccup being rebuffed and taunted by the other kids on Berk, and Elsa choosing to stay alone for her sister's sake. The two are also known or positioned to be in the highest authority in their respected societies (Elsa being the Queen of Arendelle and Hiccup who is the son of a chief and soon-to-be of Berk). Also, Elsa wouldn't have to worry as much about freezing Hiccup, since he has lived up north that "snows nine months out of a year, and hails the other three" and Toothless' quick reflexes could melt her snow and ice in one fire blast. As a couple, their very first meeting would begin as slightly scarce and intimidating; Elsa coming face-to-face with a viking with an actual real-life dragon beside him, and Hiccup meeting a woman who is able to conjure snow and frost. In this process, Elsa would keep him at bay, due to her fear of hurting others with her powers. After a slight misunderstanding for the Snow Queen, Hiccup would then try to form a bond with Elsa, like he did with Toothless in the movie. Still quite distant from him, she eventually warms up and grows closer to Hiccup, because of his social awkwardness, clumsiness, and friendly personality, reminding her of Anna. Further on, the two gain a romantic interest in each other (From Elsa, being attracted to Hiccup's kind-hearted soul, good looks, and dorky charm, and from Hiccup, falling for Elsa's beauty and her gentle personality) and would go to the extremes to protect one another. Between the two, they both share slight playfulness in their natures. So it would make some sense for the Hiccup and Elsa to have constant snowball fights and build snowmen together. Because of their age differences, people commonly use Hiccup's older incarnation in How to Train Your Dragon 2 for the pairing. Depending on the authors perspective, most would have the two meet in one of Hiccup and Toothless' travels. Popular AUs * Modern AU * Elements AU * War AU Known Examples Fanfiction * How To Thaw A Frozen Heart by Wixeron * Band of Misfits: Taking Flight by Ipods-and-buds-1239 * The Viking and the Snow Queen by fanfictionmakermachine * A Chance Encounter by R-dude * HTTYD: How to Warm a Frozen Heart by Stone-Man85 * The Last One by Jenson22 * What if I were Frozen by josephagc * The Icelands Hiding Inside by thatdragonchic * Sheer Fury by ShadowXseed Mockups Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.37.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.36.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-07 at 5.16.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.39.34 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.41.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.41.48 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.42.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.37.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.58.42 AM.png weak_spot_by_leentjeal-d6y9g0p.jpg hiccelsa__i_don_t_care_by_jan_jane-d75n5n0.jpg hiccelsa__i_love_you_by_jan_jane-d75znhr.jpg he_is_mine_3___by_jan_jane-d7b8cdj.jpg frozen_dragon_by_jan_jane-d7d7649.jpg Hiccelsa first meeting by jan jane-d7jkueq.jpg Are you ready for the battle by jan jane-d7hs38f.jpg Tumblr n644fdRYzx1sdzn55o1 500.jpg Fanart Screen Shot 2014-04-11 at 11.39.05 AM.png tumblr_inline_mzfiarAcrl1qjvu65.png the_viking_and_the_queen_by_babyalvigx-d71qpu1.jpg Jealousy by lime hael-d78fwf3.png|link=http://lime-hael.deviantart.com/art/Jealousy-437442015 Sunny day by asameshii-d7h3we6.jpg XXc9daq8mdY.jpg|Hiccelsa_Chibi :3 Dad1b810734bbb96d47e51f2f75895dc.jpg hiccup_elsa_by_lightmega777-d7h2xkt.jpg Hiccelsa.jpg 6b7426e42d6d6c9ea37f6f94f6c9fc91.jpg Category:Pairings Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Frozen Category:Pairings for Hiccup Category:Pairings for Elsa